dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night of Ultra Violet
Summary Time for the night to display a new color of super hero. Ultra Violet Transcript (Batman and FireFox are fighting robber at nighttime) FireFox: really batman, you didn't need to help me with this. Batman: Sorry i guess it's just me being a gentleman (stares at Firefox's ass as she is turned the other way fighting robbers) (A violet figure with purple eye gear sunglasses and twin katanas watches Batman and FireFox) FireFox: (takes down the last robber) well that takes care of them. Batman: no need to thank us shop man. (takes a beer) this should cover for it (slow clapping can be heard) (a shadow figures comes up to Batman and FireFox) Firefox: um, hello. Batman: I'm Batman! (The shadow figure reveals to be a female figure with purple sunglasses, short black shirt with a vest, pants with high heeled black boots, short cloth purple skit and equipped with twin katanas) Firefox: (felt awkward) Can i help you? Batman: Or can you help me and my bat dick? FireFox: grow up Batman ???: Are you Batman and FireFox? Batman: Yes we are. I guess my fame has reached across the world now. FireFox: you wish. ???: Right. FireFox: So did you need anything from us? ???: No, not really. Just a little fun. FireFox: (bit confused) Okay... well i got to go. (uses her flames to fly off) Batman: Hey hottness, wait for me! (flies off after her) ???: Laser. (charges two lasers and fires then at Batman and FireFox) FireFox: (Sees the laser and teleports away in a burst of fire) What the heck is wrong with you!? (Batman was hit down from the laser) (The violet figure quickly teleports behind FireFox) FireFox: (whips Ultra violet away with her tail and faces her) What are you doing?! ???: Just a little warm-up! (pulls out twin katanas) FireFox: I don't have time for your stupid games. I have people to protect. If you are a heroine, you should know better. (Teleports away from the area in flames) ???: (teleports in front of FireFox) I do. It's just that I'm giving you a little welcome. FireFox: I don't have time for this childish game when people's lives could be at stake. You are suppose to be acting like a heroine so start acting like one. (Flies past her to go save people) Batman: (flies next to her) Hey. did you see where FireFoxy went? ???: (thinks of what FireFox said as she sighs) What was I thinking. Batman: (flies off looking for FireFox) Wait for Batman! FireFox: (Beats off a Robber from mugging a woman) Don't come back unless you want to get burned! (Shoots off a falme at the robber to scare him more) ???: Wait! Hold on a second! FireFox: (still a bit upset) What is it? ???: I thought of what you said and I kinda feel really guilty about what I did. FireFox: (sighs) you just need to remember what super heroes have to do. ???: Yeah, I kinda know what to do myself. FireFox: (pats her shoulder) Then follow the rules and you will be alright. (The violet figure teleports to the Robber and hits his neck paralyzing him) FireFox: what is you hero name by the way? ???: My name. Is Ultra Violet. FireFox: Well I'm honored to meet you. (shakes her hand) Batman: (flies in) I'm happy to meet you too. want to shake my bat dick? Ultra Violet: (shakes her head) Same here. (to Batman) And no. Batman: you know you want to. FireFox: shut it Batman Ultra Violet: Since it'll be rude of me not to show you my idenity. (removes her sunglasses revealing herself) FireFox: i don't believe we met before. ???: Right, names Violet. Fox: (takes off her mask) I'm Fox. Batman: And I'm Batman! END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:December Releases